


Here Comes the First Day (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/5846968</p><p>当Hux用自己的身体为Kylo Ren挡下爆能枪的子弹时，他意识到自己真的完了。<br/>（或者，在Hux去救Kylo Ren的过程中，他意外地救了自己。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the First Day (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [here comes the first day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846968) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



当Hux用自己的身体为Kylo Ren挡下爆能枪的子弹时，他意识到自己真的完了。  
他刚刚冒着生命危险去救他的竞争对手，但这个事实甚至不如这个动作本身出于本能重要。对于Hux，这个一辈子所有的决定都慎重考虑过的人来说，这太疯狂了。就连疼痛（天哪，他疼死了）都在他意识到某些东西时相形见绌：他心中的最高优先级已经不知不觉地被一个头上戴着铁桶的傻瓜占据了。  
他重重地倒在地上，与地面相撞的疼痛传遍了全身。Hux喘着气，指甲抠进泥土里，努力整理着思绪，试图夺回身体的控制权。他的衣服湿了，呼吸困难。他疼得要命，哪里都疼，Hux的眼睛不顾一切地在混乱的战场上搜索，寻找着那个熟悉的、该死的身影。  
不远处，Kylo Ren一动不动地站在那里，他的光剑向下指着，头盔转向Hux的方向，眼睛和表情隐在铁面具之后。  
至少那个白痴没受伤，Hux想，由于某些原因，他没去想如果他根本没注意四周情况，定住爆能弹的能力还有什么用？  
Hux神志不清地伸出手，不知道自己是想让Kylo靠近些，还是想让他消失。疼痛袭来，Hux吐了口血，几乎无法呼吸。Hux一边喘着气，一边意识到爆能弹正中胸口，他的视线开始模糊，Kylo的身影已经变成黑色的一团，一个小黑点，凝固在扭曲的场景里。Hux估计是要死在这儿了，为救Kylo Ren而死。  
当然了，如果他还有力气，他一定会笑，他们的结局当然是这样的了。  
-  
Hux第一次吻Kylo，是因为如果不吻他，Hux就要对着他的脸来上一拳了。  
在Hux的生命中，Kylo Ren是个灾难，这该死的武士仿佛就是为了给Hux提供源源不断的挫败感而存在的。他永远在质疑Hux的权威，挑战Hux手下的能力，反对Hux的决定，甚至反对Hux本人。要是Kylo真的在第一秩序里有某种地位的话，这些烦人的事或许会更容易接受，但事实上，Kylo以一种Hux无法理解的方式存在于一个与Hux平行的位置上，作为最高领袖Snoke的专用走狗。Kylo Ren偏激而不稳定，总要在不明白的事情里插一脚。他不懂尊重，毫无礼貌，直到遇见他，Hux才意识到一个人可以憎恨另一个人到这么完整的程度。  
在Hux失去自制力之前，Kylo Ren摘下头盔，一个尴尬的年轻人显露了出来。Hux最憎恨的仇敌莫名其妙地长着一张还挺吸引人的脸，眼睛纯净地藏不住痛苦和脆弱。他的唇既不单薄也不冰冷，而是丰润迷人，看起来有些软。吻他就像一拳打在他下巴上一样适合作为惩罚。  
Kylo Ren的反应会让人觉得Hux真的打了他一拳，他的身体向后缩着，手猛地抓住Hux的肩膀，把他向后推开。Hux跌跌撞撞地退了几步，但瞪着Kylo的目光毫无改变。  
两人间挑衅的意味沉默却清晰。Kylo望着他，眼睛里是疲惫和并不成熟的考虑。Hux等待着，胜券在握，虽然他们之间的空气已经几乎充满那种名为原力的事物。  
然后，Kylo大步向前走来，Hux几乎没时间反应，他们之间的距离迅速缩小，Hux被他抓住，他们的嘴唇再次贴合在一起。这一次Hux急切而不怀好意，Kylo以一个失去控制的自然灾害所应有的热情和狂怒回吻着他。  
这是他们的第二个吻。  
-  
在最好的情况下，他们是平行的，Kylo做最高领袖让他做的事，Hux全心全意地保证他负责的飞船、基地或星球按计划正常运作。  
几天、甚至几星期听不到Kylo的消息是应该的，但Hux还是不由得时不时想起Kylo Ren，就像是夹杂在无穷无尽的报告、计划和会议间的消遣。绝大多数时候，他会想起Kylo奇怪的原力，想象着用原力抓紧那些他不喜欢或是不满意的下等生物的脖子，这是Hux罪恶的小嗜好。  
别的时候，他会记起Kylo嘴唇的触感，皮肤上的印记，或是他眼里无尽的黑暗，如果Hux忘记移开视线，那双眼睛威胁着要将他淹没。  
这就对了，Hux想，当他在疼痛的回忆和病态的欢乐中寻得释放时，他觉得Kylo Ren是他选择紧咬住不放的。征服他比征服任何人带来的成就感都多，他让Hux精疲力竭，而Hux不需要也不想放手，因为什么都不能与他让Kylo Ren感到烦躁所带来的满足感相比。  
他的激动源于支配带来的快感，仅此而已。  
-  
客观上来说，Hux从没有理由怀疑他们之间的小打小闹不是为了释放心理压力。如果Hux出了正确的招，就意味着在某些事不按Kylo所想的那样发展之后，牺牲的控制台会少一些。如果他技高一筹，Hux就要面临人生中最操蛋的某些情况。Hux才不会浪费他们身体上的兼容性。  
当他们很不幸真的相遇时，他们就像在舞会一样，最后毫无例外地滚到床上，或者是最近的平面上。Kylo很生气，Hux也不愿意，怒火在假笑和引诱的话语中不断累积，直到足够多的优越感把Kylo推出他忍耐的极限。  
Hux永远不会承认，但这很有趣，戳Kylo的痛处，只是为了知道怎样才能打碎他。  
-  
当Hux被扔到他自己房间的铁墙上时，Hux意识到叫他Ben是最过分的。  
-  
当最高领袖Snoke终于对他的下属们的新爱好做出评论时，他说：  
“我注意到你最近不那么爱挑剔Kylo Ren的表现了，将军。”  
这句话既不是托辞，之后也没有警告，Hux非常惊讶。他从来不觉得他们之间的事能瞒得过最高领袖，但没有一次会议提到过这件正在发生的事，假装这件事被忽略了或许是更容易的方法，直到连Hux自己几乎都忘记他们的行为从未得到过许可。Snoke的指控击中了Hux，指出他行为中本应掩藏好的瑕疵和心口不一。  
“他的表现比之前稳定了，最高领袖。”Hux丝毫没有慌乱，恭敬地鞠了一躬说，“他对我们设备的毁坏变少了，也不再打破规矩。”  
“嗯，”Snoke的音调没有变化，但Hux似乎在其中听出了赞成的意味，“他终于找到了能将他引向原力的道路，当他完成训练之时，热情会将他和黑暗力量紧紧联系在一起。”  
他终于变成最高领袖的好学生了，Hux想。“我期待着见证他为第一秩序带来的辉煌。”  
“你做得很好，将军，”Snoke说道，“你可以继续之前所做的事了。”  
三个小时后，Hux才完全理解Snoke的暗示。  
-  
Hux莫名地觉得自己被利用了，有人比他更聪明，就好像他小心培植的一场胜利被拱手让人。他下一次看见Kylo，看见他高大的身材和厚重的斗篷，腰上的光剑意味着他是Snoke最器重的武士，他的心就像被某种苦涩顽固的东西粘住了。他的愤怒不仅来自长时间分离所带来的刺痛。  
那一晚Kylo似乎感觉到了什么，Hux感觉自己的思想被关切地触碰，轻得像一片羽毛。Hux咬着牙抗拒入侵，他们的沟通通过感情多于通过想法。这个存在从他的脑海中消失后，Hux享受着它留下的空洞。  
然后，Kylo把Hux拉到自己怀里，鼻子贴着Hux的颈背，想要留在Hux床上的意图昭然若揭。  
Hux的眼睛一直睁着，他想起Snoke的话：引向、热情、继续之前所做的事。他依然有点想把Kylo一脚踢开，但还有一些别的，不止是期待，不止是权力，阻止了他想说出口的话。或许是慰藉，因为最强的伦武士在Hux的影响下感到无助，没什么比Kylo贴在他身体上的重量带来的安全感更多。又或许是温暖，因为Kylo的存在似乎融化了Hux的某些部分，某些他甚至意识不到已经冻住的部分，在一艘永远太冷的飞船上，这热度让他舍不得放手。  
之前，保持距离是必要且理所当然的，以免什么人、任何人看见他们晚间的接触，误解成他们从未有过的关系。现在，Snoke不言而喻的认可（Hux不愿觉得那是赞成）让无数的不可能变成了可能。  
Kylo第一次不必离开。  
Kylo第一次在他的房间里过夜。  
-  
“这里有一条鱼。”  
他们在观察舱里，当Hux发现Kylo的房间里空无一人时，他四处找了一遍，才发现Kylo独自站在观测点，就像无尽星光中的一片黑影。Kylo有他独特的引力，能把Hux吸引过去，直到他们比肩立于虚空之前。  
Hux盯着Kylo，不知道怎么回应突然冒出来的那句评论。  
他终于挤出一个字：“啥？”  
“一条鱼，”Kylo重复了一遍，就好像是Hux的听力出了问题。他把一只戴着手套的手贴在透明的舱壁上，脸上好奇的表情或许对于孩子来说更加适合。这不是第一次了，Hux想知道Kylo到底比他小几岁。他一开始的估计在三到四岁左右，虽然这个数字大概可以扩大到十。  
“你的脑子终于坏了吗？我是不是该把你送到医疗舱去？”  
Kylo Ren真的翻了个白眼：“当你没有想象力时，别觉得所有人都没有。”  
Hux抑制住就要脱口而出的锅与热水壶的比喻，他只能用眼前的星星来转移注意力，于是他盯着那些光点，试图理解身边人在说什么。  
“你到底在干嘛？”  
Hux能感觉到Kylo瞟了他一眼：“你小时候就没看过星星和云吗？”  
“当然没有。”Hux回敬道，莫名地觉得自己被羞辱了。他为什么要做这种浪费时间的事？他总有事要做，有书要读，有训练要完成。  
“真可惜。”  
Hux完美的自控能力让他没有反击。奇怪的是，他似乎能看见了，从他们的角度，有几颗很亮的星星恰好连成一条鱼的形状。  
这是Hux做过最没有意义的事。  
所以他们在观察舱待了两个小时指着星星也就不足为奇了。  
当Kylo说他看不见东边有一个星座的形状很像TIE战机时，Hux几乎能确定他在说谎。  
-  
在黑暗中，当五感只剩下味觉和触觉时，Hux在Kylo的皮肤上连起他早已熟悉的每一个印记，悄悄地描画出属于他一个人的星座形状。  
-  
当Kylo Ren在的时候，有时会出现奇怪的事情。首先，士兵和他手下的军官们似乎莫名地放松。Hux一想到Kylo的存在所带来的破坏力，就觉得这件事很不可思议。他的到来经常意味着工作量的加大——要处理Kylo留下的麻烦，申请建造新的控制台。  
终于，勤勉可靠的Phasma向困惑的Hux将军解释。  
“长官，当Kylo Ren在的时候，你对手下就会宽松一些。”  
这让他觉得更不对头了，事实上，整件事都不对。  
-  
当Kylo从Kalcor的任务返回时，他给Hux带了一件礼物，是昔日的银河帝国时代的TIE高级X1星际战斗机。看起来孩子气又难看，只有小男孩才会喜欢。所以这是Kylo Ren会喜欢的模型，Hux几乎希望自己没那么熟悉帝国历史，不知道这就是Darth Vader大人曾驾驶过的战机。天知道Kylo Ren从哪儿找到敢卖这种东西的小贩的。  
他盯着看了十秒钟之后，把模型塞回了Kylo的手里。  
“你想给自己买什么东西的时候，没必要把我搬来当借口。”Hux的声音带着挖苦，面无表情。  
Kylo猛地抬起头，胸口因愤愤不平而起伏着。他还戴着蠢到家的头盔，Hux看不见他的脸：“我是给你买的。”  
“好吧，”Hux说，想知道哪个宇宙的自己才会对Darth Vader的相关纪念品感兴趣，“那我现在把它送给你了。”  
Kylo低头看着模型，又看看：“你确定吗？”  
“当然。”Hux说，惊讶于他透过该死的变声器仍然清晰可辨的欣喜。  
“你不该这样对待礼物的。”  
“那就去和最高领袖抱怨。”Hux说道，转身走开了。  
-  
“你在吃什么？”  
如果可以避免的话，Hux绝大多数时候不打扰别人吃饭，因为这太没礼貌了。但是这一次下达的是紧急命令，于是他发现自己站在Kylo Ren的房间里，不情愿地盯着男人碗里的东西。  
在Hux的脑海里，唯一适合概括这顿晚饭的词是稀粥。  
“能量糊，特殊配方以满足我的需要。”  
Hux见过的战时配给都比Kylo碗里的灰色流质更让人有食欲。这也是他训练的一部分吗？脱离人类必需的食物？强行降低生活质量？特殊配方能加强他对原力的感知吗？对自己盘中食物的恨意能带来更多的力量吗？  
他问了，Kylo奇怪地瞪了他一眼：“不。”  
于是Hux下定了决心：“跟我走，我们一起吃晚饭。”  
从Kylo呆滞地瞪视来看，他花了很久才处理完Hux的要求。然后他低下头看了看自己的食物，把碗拿了起来。  
“别管它了。”  
Kylo把碗留了下来，跟着Hux向他自己的房间走去。他没去细想让Kylo吃正常的食物、而不是碗里那一团令人讨厌的灰色东西的必要性。这是原则问题，是待客的善意，这是他的飞船，他手下的人吃什么是有标准的。  
这也是为什么他让Kylo坐在桌边，把自己的食物放在他面前。  
Kylo望着盘中的蛋白质和蔬菜，健康而美味的搭配，烹调好的食物散发出香味。他抓起了刀叉。  
“你吃什么？”  
“我已经吃过了。”Hux说了谎，打开了控制台上的几个窗口。然后他透过界面的空隙看Kylo吃完了饭，不去细想心中泛起的温暖。  
第二天晚上，Kylo Ren出现在他的门口，Hux打开门让他进来。  
这一次，桌上有两盘晚饭。  
-  
Kylo不理解他，Hux常常在他们以各种无关紧要的方式赤裸相对时突然意识到这一点。Kylo试图侵入不属于他的地方，就好像对Hux身体的熟悉能让他获得什么还没能拥有的东西一样。你为什么不怕我？他的语气任性而困惑，Hux常在学院的年轻军官那里听到。你为什么不尊重我？他审问着Hux，仿佛Hux掌控着Kylo宇宙中的秘密，而最荒谬的是，Kylo似乎真的想听Hux的真话。  
Hux发现一个吻常常足以让他闭嘴。  
-  
有时候，当Hux在睡眠的边缘徘徊时，Kylo的意识会以极其轻柔的方式扫过Hux思绪的表层，但他从未深入过。  
Hux想：这一定意味着Kylo并不那么想知道答案。  
-  
答案：Hux不害怕Kylo Ren，因为哪怕他下一秒就被Kylo Ren谋杀了，他也不在乎。  
答案：Kylo Ren理解不了来自赞赏和恐惧之外的尊重。  
结论：Kylo Ren是个傻瓜。  
-  
对于Hux来说，Kylo Ren是个谜团，是一个如果你敢试着解读就有可能把你切开撕碎的谜。  
好消息是，Hux根本不想解开这个谜。  
或者更准确的说法是，Hux有足够的自知之明。Kylo Ren每一个太温柔的触碰、太虔诚的吻都触发了Hux心中的警报。他的爪子不能陷得比皮肤更深，让他身体之外的部分越过界限风险太大，Hux不愿冒这个险。  
-  
当一切都正常运转时，每过一段时间总要出些事，总有什么会引发一连串多米诺效应，让船上所有人都在努力减少损失。结果，Hux至少八年前就学会了，即将和他上一次睡眠距离五十个小时的时候，也意味着止痛药的药效快过去了。  
这一次他在自己的房间里，一只手扶着头，揉着太阳穴。与此同时，他试图透过偏头痛带来的模糊视线，去读记录板上的内容。痛感一直都在，烧灼他的意识，沿着脖子一直向下，板子上的字混在一起，一团乱麻。  
Hux眨了眨眼，试图赶走视野里的黑点。一声轻响，他房间的门开了，但他没有听见，Hux的耳朵只捕捉到了靴子踏在地上的声音，熟悉的步态，奇怪地令他放心。  
“你要是再把泥弄到地毯上，我就把你送到气闸舱里面去。”他低声说道，没有抬头。Kylo已经回来了吗？Hux本该在飞机库亲眼看他到达的。  
十八天的分离后，Kylo选择用“你头痛得厉害”来和Hux打招呼。一只手抚上Hux的头发，他想也不想地靠在Kylo身上，长出了一口气。  
“有时就是这样。”他已经累得不想去质疑自己的本能，“他们破坏了超光速推进装置。”他在语气中流露出愠怒之前说道：“我们已经被困在这儿一段时间了。”  
Kylo轻轻地哼着歌，然后，有一些温暖的东西流进Hux的脑海中。疼痛开始消弭，一点一点地融化成平静。Hux猛地吸了一口气，头向后仰去。Kylo用手接住了他，手指向下移去，轻轻地帮他按摩，将压力从脖颈和肩上消去，Hux发出一声呻吟。  
过了一会儿，Hux睁开眼睛，发现自己正枕在Kylo的胸口上。Kylo低头望着他，没戴头盔，眼睛里的某些东西柔软得要命。Hux不由得屏住了呼吸。  
“谢谢你。”Hux嘟囔着说。  
Kylo的笑容甚至像是在害羞。  
-  
然后，某一天Hux发现自己很享受这些。  
什么也没改变，至少没明显到能令人觉察。他们往复的争斗已经像是小打小闹，互相攻击几乎成为两人都喜爱的习惯。在某一个时间点之后，他们就失去了互相伤害的意图，又或许是失去了用嘲笑和挖苦互相伤害的能力。他们无言地放弃了军械库中真正能造成伤害的字句，选择更安全的方式，他们之间的戏谑太熟稔，甚至夹杂着玩笑。  
这改变也不坏，Hux暗暗想着。对Kylo Ren的蓄意伤害并没有什么实质性意义，相比于那些对Hux地位有真正威胁的人来说，Kylo在最高领袖Snoke眼里的地位不可动摇。他是个优秀的床伴，拥有能够治愈的原力，当他不过分夸张或是发脾气时，他们之间的谈话令人惊讶地可以忍受。  
几乎就像个朋友。  
-  
太多次了，Kylo遍体鳞伤地从任务中归来。就好像他在挑衅命运，或是隐藏着自杀倾向。最有可能的是，他对自己的能力骄傲过分，没担心过任何狡猾而可怕的力量。  
不计后果，Hux把这个词像扔手榴弹一样扔向Kylo，希望它在Kylo脸上爆炸，把Kylo整个人带走。在床上，Kylo会疼得龇牙咧嘴，虽然这也可能只是他的伤因为医疗机器人并不小心的照料而恶化了。Hux的心砰砰跳着，被Kylo倒在地上一动不动的景象困扰着。他的脑海里有太多红色与黑色，染红了地上的雪，血泊还在蔓延。  
Hux低头望着一动不动的Kylo，默默思索着。笨蛋，他想，别再把自己置于太大的危险中了。  
Kylo的眼睛微微睁开，看了看Hux，然后又闭上了，Hux的定力瞬间消失无踪。  
他从房间里冲了出去，身后是纠缠不休的机器人和太多的血。他的手握成了拳头，指甲掐进肉里。他穿过走廊，想去继续未完成的工作，想移开注意力，不去想Kylo苍白而没有血色的样子。但在每个地方，都有红、黑与白，他无法从回忆里逃脱。  
要是Kylo死了，那就是他命该如此。  
Hux顽固地坚持着这个想法，即使这根本没让他感到任何宽慰。  
-  
然后就是那次袭击，一些事情从不太好变得超级糟糕，另外一些则像未来一样未知而无法逃避，以无法停止的速度向他冲来。  
-  
爆能弹没杀死Hux，但他和伦武士一起被抓住了，客观上来说，这甚至更糟。最不可原谅的是Ren竟然任由自己被俘虏，在战场上，他一动不动地站在Hux身边，光剑向前指着，咬牙切齿，抵抗组织就这样抓住了他们两个。  
这是Hux眼前最后的场景，直到他再次醒来，躺在抵抗组织医疗中心的床上。他如释重负的心情只维持了十分钟，然后一个护士走过来纠正他错误的想象，告诉他Kylo并没有逃跑。  
-  
Hux或许是个理想主义者，愿意为第一秩序而生，愿意为第一秩序而死，但他也能忍受住无情的实用主义，有自己的洞察力。比如说，他深知自己生命的脆弱，离灰飞烟灭只有一步之遥。他看过无数的人、有的比他还聪明，都被坏运气和完全可能发生的事害了个半死不活。他们挣扎抵抗着不可避免的命运、作茧自缚，外人甚至不需要插手，他们就倒在了血泊和耻辱里。  
和别人不同，Hux从不觉得自己被反复无常的命运所眷顾。他客观而清晰地明白自己的命运就像最低级的风暴兵一样早就被预先写好，士兵们只是棋子，但Hux也不过是个价值高一些的棋子，为了更大的胜利可以轻易牺牲。  
他没有别的未来，除了相信第一秩序终将拥有胜利和荣光之外没有别的选择。Hux早就准备好、甚至是期待着死亡，就像第一秩序期待他献身一样。他或许能在死亡中寻得救赎、平静、无论那些对他这样的人意味着什么，对他这个背负着无数血债的人。  
然后Kylo Ren来了，夺走了一切。  
-  
当他第一次听到的时候，他不相信。Kylo Ren背叛了第一秩序，Ben Solo回来了。  
然后他们给他看了录像。Kylo穿着新长袍，杀死所有本该来保护他的士兵，摧毁他曾为之而战的一切。  
抵抗组织试图审问他，他缄默以对。  
Kylo，懦夫、叛徒，连面对他都不敢。  
-  
他的伤口愈合后，他们把他关进了牢房，不一会儿，牢房的门就开了。  
Hux在被俘后第一次看见Kylo，Kylo僵硬地站在门外，睁大眼睛望着他，他的肩膀向下塌着，唇角勾起，皱着眉。他看起来不错，有些太好了，精神好到Hux感到怒火直冲向大脑。  
“是真的吗？”  
Kylo把目光投向墙上，一秒钟的沉默后，他承认了：“是的。”  
Hux冲上去打了Kylo——Ben Solo一拳，结结实实地打在他脸上，Hux太愤怒了，甚至没有表现出对于Kylo就这样挨了这一拳的惊讶。Hux用怒视迎上Kylo眼中几乎无法压抑的愤怒。他看到了Kylo眼中受伤的神情，这并不让Hux感觉到想象中应有的满足，只让他心中的裂口越张越大。  
总有人要去倾听，他们总是这样的，等着某个人说出他们想知道的情报。抵抗组织觉得折磨犯人不人道，却又想用暴力作为伸张正义的手段。要是Hux没那么生气，他或许会花一点时间思考一下这番对质的后果。即使这没什么用，因为他已经没有可回去的地方了，他这一生的心血和牺牲被一个他冒着生命危险去救的人的一时心软给毁了。  
都是因为Kylo Ren。  
“你就这样投降了？就这样？”Hux在喊，质问给他带来了一周内最好的心情。Hux准备好了迎接死亡，以换取Kylo毫发无伤的回返，而Kylo把这一切又扔回了他脸上。  
“我做了必要的事。”  
“你是个懦夫，”Hux叫道，在Kylo愤怒的表情里获得了某种扭曲的快乐。  
“你差点就死了！”  
无数即将脱口而出的指控和辱骂刹那间消失无踪。Hux震惊地站在那里，对Kylo嘴里刚吐出的话语毫无准备。他肯定是听错了，肯定是的。  
“他们差点就让你死在那儿，”Kylo继续说着，Hux恨透了他声音里的颤抖，“我知道的，我入侵了他们的思想。所以我迫使他们不那么做。”  
“所以你就答应帮助他们？”  
“是的。”  
傻瓜，自私又自满的笨蛋。Hux只是庞大机器中的一个齿轮，或许是个重要的齿轮，但不是不可替代，不像Kylo。他把Hux留下有什么好处？Hux甚至都不是个好同伴，Kylo是需要什么人在无聊的时候让他操吗？  
“让我活着有什么意义？”Hux不愿意相信Kylo真的坠入了情感的陷阱。有更伟大、更重要的事情危在旦夕，其中最重要的就是第一秩序的未来。要是Hux还活着，他们会迫使他说出所有他知道的秘密。Hux是可以被牺牲的，一直是这样：“你为什么不能直接让我死？”  
Kylo咆哮了一声，向着Hux冲来，双手捧着Hux的脸，身体紧贴在一起。当他们的嘴唇相遇时，Hux大睁着眼睛，Kylo吻着他，绝望和激情驱使着他每一个下流的动作。Hux觉得自己被打开了，变成了某种全新的样子，既不好也不坏，但有向任何一个方向发展的无限空间。  
Hux明白，一个吻有时比最流畅的演讲更能揭露真相。但他搜肠刮肚，也不知道自己回吻Kylo意味着什么。  
这个吻只持续了不到一秒，又或许持续了好几个小时。Hux下一件意识到的事是他被放开了，Kylo的双手仍然抱着他。Kylo向后退着，呼吸粗哑，然后他走出了牢房。  
当门被猛地摔上时，Hux向后缩了一下。  
-  
之后，他们把他从牢房转移到了房间里。门总是锁着的，但床上有床单，足够躺下两个人。房间里有家具和电器，最重要的是有浴室。Hux做的第一件事就是洗澡，把身上的汗水和尘垢洗去，第二件事是爬上床睡觉。  
当他醒来时，他望着空空的床。他没在床的中间睡着，不知是怎么回事，他蜷在了床的一边。  
Hux伸出手，只触摸到冰冷的空气。  
-  
从出生的那一刻起，Hux就只有一条路可走。他只在一种可能的未来里，不会倒在自己的血中。他有许多应该成为的，还有另一些需要尽力避免的。  
优秀，但并不非同寻常。  
被敬畏，但不被喜爱。  
重要，但并非无法替代。  
Kylo让Hux觉得自己变成了所有不该变成的样子。  
最糟的是，Hux并不在乎，就好像他本来就不该在乎。  
最糟的是，他想要这样，他想要Kylo，想要Kylo的一切。  
有一个词能形容他的感受。  
Hux决定把这叫做希望。  
-  
两天后，Hux站在牢房门口，盯着守卫。  
“我想见Kylo Ren。”他说。  
“他不在。”她说，声音比冬天的风雪还冷。  
-  
Hux并不擅长坐在那儿无所事事，他会想太多，暗中计划，他开始拆房间里为数不多的东西，牙刷和记录板都被拆成了小块，光碟也成了碎片。他找到一把剪刀，把它既当螺丝刀又当锯子使。然后，他把零件们装配成了脑海中计划好的样子。  
当Kylo下一次来看他的时候，已经是一周以后了，这一次Kylo的脸色苍白得过分，用左手多过右手。Hux看见了他，一言不发地让Kylo进来。  
Kylo走了两步就看见桌上的东西，顿时怔住了。  
手工很粗糙，但对于Kylo来说，一眼就能看出那是什么了。一架TIE高级X1星级战斗机的模型，零件由被锯开的碟片组成。它看起来并不特别，要是什么人碰到了不该碰的地方，或许立刻就会散架。  
Hux的手向模型伸去，小心翼翼地把它向Kylo的方向推了几英尺。  
Kylo的视线转向他，焦灼而无助。Hux感到意识的边缘正被温柔地触碰，带着些许不确定和无数他们都不知道该怎么开口的疑问。  
Hux闭上眼睛，向Kylo敞开了思绪。  
-  
Kylo没有离开。  
和他一起留下的还有温暖和慰藉。  
和Kylo在一起时，Hux感觉到了归属。  
-  
抵抗组织又一次审问了Hux，但是这一次，在Organa将军深思的眼光后有一些别的东西。Hux坐在那里被她审视着，享受着尽可能多的沉默。  
或许她有什么重要的人去世了，或许第一秩序虽然失去了最有破坏力的武士和最有效率的将军，情况依然有所改善。她的目光里有一分急迫，今天她的耐心比Hux所想的要少。没过多久，她就问出了那个问题。  
Hux像往常一样回答。  
“恐怕我没什么可以告诉你的。”  
不出意外的结果给他带来了一瞬间的寂静。Organa的目光向下移去，毫无疑问是在思索如何打破他们之间的循环。这个问题只有一种实用的解法，但直到现在，抵抗组织依然因为太“仁慈”而没有这么做。  
“你有良心吗，Hux？”Organa问，在Hux看来，她的语气很真诚，“或者你觉得摧毁整个星系是应该的？”  
“Kylo没告诉过你吗？”Hux脸上的笑容变大了，“这从一开始就是我的主意。”  
愤怒在Organa的眼中燃烧。有那么一会儿，她似乎被Hux心中的邪恶震惊，不知道该说什么。或许她想起了Alderaan，想起几百万个生命在一瞬间灰飞烟灭。或许她也想有同样的武器，能像他们曾摧毁共和国一样轻而易举地摧毁第一秩序。在三十年的蹉跎之后，天知道他们会怎么用它。  
“我理解你对我的恨意，Organa将军。”Hux说。当然，还有对他所代表的一切的恨意。  
“你谋杀了数百万个生命，Hux。如果你说的是真话，我想我会很难找到任何一个不恨你的人。”  
“或许吧，但这不是唯一的原因，对吗？”  
Organa眯起了眼睛，但她没有开口，于是Hux抓住了这个机会。  
“当然了，你恨我，还因为你不能让我得到应有的惩罚。”他继续说着，声音平稳，一点也看不出将要说出怎样残忍的话语，“但最重要的是，你恨我，因为我是你的儿子回到你身边唯一的理由。”  
怒火在Organa的眼中暴涨，然后一下子隐匿无踪。Hux藏住勾起的唇角，知道这一击正中靶心。  
“你可以试图激怒我，Hux，但什么也不会改变。”  
“不，对你来说也是这样，将军。”Hux说，观察着女人的反应。他从没有见识过一位母亲无私的奉献，但他听说的足够多，明白怎样利用这种感情。“我不会告诉你你想知道的，要是你伤害我、或是杀了我，你就永远失去你的儿子了。”  
“如果我想，我照样可以伤到你，希望你记住这一点。”Organa说，“如果我们真的想这么做，我们可以直接用原力逼出你大脑中的那些秘密。”  
“然后你们就和卑鄙的第一秩序没什么区别了。”Hux几乎要大笑起来。  
“这是战争，Hux。如果仅仅是为了结束它，你会为我们所作出的准备而惊讶。”  
结束，不是赢。Hux在心里记下了这个，终其一生的反抗终于让将军也感到疲惫了：“是啊。但你愿意冒着失去你所爱的Ben的风险，斩断最后这一点脆弱的联系吗？啊，不对，你的儿子已经死了，Organa。那个为你小小的抵抗组织效命的只会是Kylo Ren，而他属于我。”  
他带着脸颊上的一大片淤青回到了牢房，得意的笑容不肯离开他的脸。  
-  
当他看到Hux脸上的伤时，Kylo的眼睛暗了暗，汹涌的愤怒灼烧着Hux的意识。  
后来他听说这件事打破了Kylo和他母亲间的沉默，有指控，尖叫，心碎的眼泪从苍老有皱纹的脸上滑下。  
Kylo回到他身边后，Hux用低语的情话和温柔的吻拂去了Kylo的愤怒，为Kylo不顾一切地向他伸出手而欣喜。但寻得慰藉的人却是他，理解蜷缩在他脑海的深处，满足栖息在别人称作占有欲的事物旁边，还有一些其他的，比如爱。  
-  
Hux从不认为他们的所作所为是好的，一边自称救世主、一边毁掉人们的身体与灵魂是伪君子的行为。如果他能够选择，只炸掉共和国首都就足够的话，他绝不会摧毁五个星球。但他从未怀疑过这些行动的必要性，暴力是暂时的，毁灭给之后的重建腾出空间，新的秩序将在共和国的灰烬中诞生。不把压迫者的血和骨头踩进泥土，就不会有乌托邦，这是他所知的抵抗组织所奉行的准则。在追求无政府主义的过程中，抵抗组织打败了帝国，杀死的无数生命最大的罪过只是漠不关心。  
Hux意识到自己行为的本质，也明白抵抗组织的伪君子之处就在于他们顽固地相信自己站在光明的那一面，就好像他们只要信念足够坚定，就可以无视造成的破坏了。  
抵抗组织把他们称为迷途之人。夜里，惊讶让Hux大笑出声，他把头埋在Kylo身上掩盖着笑声。  
-  
我本该统治整个星系。在极其沉闷的一天里，Hux想着，他知道Kylo在听。  
这是个好梦，是个美丽的梦境，是他作为Brendol Hux的儿子，唯一被允许拥有的梦。他曾喜欢过这个梦，他本该是完美的，完美的军官、完美的征服者，有统治整个世界的能力。  
现在这个梦已经不可能成真了。或许是时候做个新的梦了，一个属于他自己的梦。  
要是父亲能看见他现在这样就好了。  
-  
Kylo从任务中回来后，Hux正坐在床上，被光碟包围着，手上拿着全息投影板。光碟里全是抵抗组织的宣传片，给Hux看的目的就是让他认识到“真相”。事实上，它们只是故事的另一面，用不同的意识形态来解读，自然得出了截然不同的结论。  
Kylo倒在他身边的床上，夸张的动作压到了许多光碟。Hux扫了他一眼，发现他一切都好，于是又转回头去看全息投影板上关于旧帝国司法系统弊端的辩论。Kylo在他身边蜷成可怜的一团。  
Hux皱了皱眉，瞥他一眼：“怎么了？”  
“我很累，”Kylo嘟囔着，紧紧地闭上眼睛，“那些光，还在拉拽着我，它从来不停。”  
“那就别和它作对了。”Hux不屑一顾地说，向下翻着文档。  
他们靠得很近，Kylo的灰袍子搭在Hux膝盖上。Hux从不觉得自己会想念他的黑衣服，但他确实想念那抹黑色了。Kylo看起来不像他自己，他穿着本该成为的人所代表的理念。  
Kylo地眼睛猛地睁开：“你在说什么？”  
“你显然两种倾向都有。所以就别抗拒它了，找个平衡点。”  
Hux没看见Kylo顽固地皱起眉头，但他听见了。  
“不是这样的。”  
“不是吗？”  
Kylo被震住了，眨了一下眼睛，没再回答。  
-  
那些觉得Hux追随他父亲脚步的人显然不明白Hux心中的想法，他认为某些如人性一样天生狂暴的事物用一代人的时间就能够压制，只要有正确的引导，人可以轻易地改变。如果他父亲只想要装着他那套思想的容器，他该去造一个机器人军团，用程序让他们服从命令，不会思考，限制他们的潜力。Hux从来没有步他父亲的后尘，因为他相信自己，也因为不相信就等同于自杀。他骄傲地宣传着另一个人曾犯下的错。  
Hux的就是他父亲的失败的鲜活例子。  
Hux能走到今天，是因为他明白一件事——人永远都会原谅自己不令人满意的部分。利用他人的弱点让他当上了将军，把弱点变成优势则是他成功的原因。倾向光明的士兵可以负责审讯与拷打，残忍的那些也可以照顾伤员。用羞耻和否认压制那些别人口中的瑕疵就相当于抛弃自己最有潜力的。弱小和强大本就是一体的，唯一重要的是你脑中智慧的多少。和别人不同，Hux的高傲从未让他忽视生而为人容易陷入的圈套。  
欲求的缺乏让你更易被操纵，就像人濒临绝境时一样。真正的纪律不源于自我否认，拥有完全的自控能力，才能走向正确的方向。  
在这世上所有的人类中，Kylo是最该学会这一点的。  
-  
时光不可避免地飞逝而过，他被囚禁在抵抗组织里的日子也越来越长。  
-  
终于有谣言传到他那里，关于FN-2187，或是Finn，他们现在对他的称呼。谣言中说当他刚知道他的新朋友希望他与第一秩序对抗时，他也曾情绪失控。不可能，他争论着，他们是不可战胜的。  
当他坐在医疗中心，坐在Kylo旁边时，他忽然想到这些，他触摸着Kylo修长的手指，感受皮肤下精致的骨骼。他端详着Kylo睫毛弯起的弧度，想起FN-2187，当他找到值得为之放弃一切的事物时，他莫名地撑过了所有艰难险阻。  
这是Kylo第三次带着伤回来，而Hux没能避免这一切的发生。在遭到背叛的愤怒之下，伦武士对他们旧日的同伴毫不留情。Kylo踌躇着，当他试图理清自己在光暗之间立于何处时，他的原力以无法预测的方式波动着。他从未如此不稳定。Hux不知道Kylo还能活过抵抗组织的多少次任务，日复一日，恐惧的种子在Hux心中生根发芽。  
Hux想起平衡，在恐惧与勇气、责任与自由、冷漠与忠诚之间保持平衡。他想起Kylo，他困惑迷失的眼睛大张着，他小心翼翼的双手与甜蜜的唇，他无比温柔地碰触Hux，就好像Hux在他身边时，一切都不复存在。  
Hux知道自己该做什么了。  
-  
后世的历史学家们会写：抵抗组织对抗第一秩序的决定性胜利发生在Hux将军、抵抗组织的俘虏向他们坦白一切之后。由于他的配合，第一秩序的主要据点暴露在抵抗组织眼前，抵抗组织的飞行员组织并引领他们发动袭击，重创了敌人的补给中心与武器库。第一秩序的溃败就在不久之后，无数风暴兵弃暗投明，抵抗组织力量在因Hosnian星系被摧毁而大发雷霆的共和国政府的舰队支援下正中敌人的心脏。  
Hux会被描写成一个有争议的人物，有人把他看成无情的怪物，有人则认为他是个悲剧性人物，认识到错误时已经太晚。但真相将被永远掩埋，因为Hux在第一秩序对抵抗组织基地的一次袭击中被杀。他，就像抵抗组织回头的浪子、为击败第一秩序的最高领袖牺牲自己的Kylo Ren一样，永远湮没在了历史的尘埃里。  
-  
如果有古怪的理论家敢质疑众所周知的真相，说起随后宇宙中最强的雇佣兵势力的崛起，强调他们在之后的许多年中吸收了变节的风暴兵，这只会被认为是空想。如果偶尔有局外人怀疑一位飞黄腾达的神秘原力敏感武士的身份，绝大多数人都会说他疯了。  
-  
无人知晓的真相是这样的。  
一切尘埃落定后，Hux在某个星球上醒来，房间地板被遥远星球的光染成橙色。为了隐姓埋名，他的头发变成了黑色，不过Kylo告诉他他的眼睛依然是绿的。  
在他身旁，Kylo翻了个身，和他靠得更近了，环着住ux腰的手臂圈得更紧。温暖的呼吸让Hux的颈背发痒，之后的很长一段时间里，Hux屏住了呼吸。  
他盯着那光线，思绪回到很久以前，曾有另一个星球的光被吸进一个改装成武器的星球内部。但不知为何，虽然那光芒很刺眼，却不如现在明亮，虽然那光芒灼烧着他的皮肤，却不够温暖。  
别想了，一个熟悉的声音在他脑海中说，再睡一会儿。  
我想的声音太大了吗？Hux有些惊讶地想。  
睡吧，那个声音口齿不清地嘟囔着。  
Hux转过身，用一个温柔的吻止住了爱人即将说出口的话。  
好吧，让我们回到睡眠的怀抱里。  
他醒来的时候，一个旧的身份就会永远被抛在身后。  
而新的人，则会拥有整个宇宙最宝贵的财富。  
他拥有自由。  
他拥有快乐。  
他拥有Ben。  
-  
这才是故事的结局。

**Author's Note:**

> 当时看完这篇文之后想了很多，因为我觉得Kylo和Hux都是彻底的反派，走原作向的话不喜欢洗白+HE。但后来就想通了，爱本来就是人的救赎，在他们能够为对方牺牲自己的时候，灵魂就得救了。  
>  引用一句叉男电影里的台词：Just because someone stumbles, loses their way, it doesn't mean they are lost forever. Sometimes we all need a little help. 愿世界对人们温柔以待


End file.
